Uni-Mind
History Over the years, many Eternals species, as well as related groups, have been able to form Uni-Minds or similar mergers. Varua was given the ability to summon an Uni-Mind. Eyungian Over-Mind Eons ago, the Eternals of Eyung were able to form a being similar to the Uni-Mind, the Over-Mind. The Eternals having survived the war they waged on the Gigantians (about a billion survivors) were sent in synthesizing chambers all over their planet, and their brain-power was harnessed and transferred into Grom, the mightiest of the Eternals. He was sent into space into to incubate for a long period. Gigantian Uni-Mind Their enemies, the Eternals of Gigantus were able to perform a similar feat, containing a billion billion or even a quintillion Eternals. Eternals of Earth Uni-Mind After the accident of Kronos, the Eternals discovered that they had the ability to merge themselves into the Uni-Mind, and used it to choose their new leader between Kronos' sons. Brethren Uni-Mind The Brethren, "distant cousins" to the Eternals, were able to use their group-control telepathic abilities to form an Uni-Mind and defeat the Collector. That ability was based on the power of the Brethren Thane and Fool telepathic link with their kind, and accomplished with the help of the Eternal Sersi. Ghaur's Uni-Mind Ghaur, using Varua, was able to form an Uni-Mind by converting human Varua and Captain America, Inhuman Crystal, Eternal Sersi and Olympian Hercules into the Blue Flame. That Uni-Mind quickly absorbed Deviant Kro and Deviant/Eternal merged twin hybrid Tzabaoth. Panhuman Uni-Mind Returning to Earth, the Young Gods created the Panhuman Uni-Mind, with Varua gathering progressively the minds of all humans, starting with the million inhabitants of Madripoor, with goal of uniting the human species and taking it to the "next level" by using it birth a Celestial, "Terran", in the Fifth Host. Avengers Uni-Mind When the Dark Celestials invaded Earth to destroy the planet, Iron Man visited the Eternals in hopes to learn of the invaders. He and Doctor Strange found that the Eternals self-eliminated, and Ikaris was on the brink of death. With his final breath, Ikaris passed on to Iron Man the key to summon a Uni-Mind. During the final battle against the Dark Celestials, Iron Man rallied the Avengers to link their minds and combine their powers. They used the Ghost Rider, who had taken over the armor of a dead Celestial, as a conduit for the Uni-Mind. Due to humanity's genetic makeup, the Avengers' Uni-Mind successfully repelled the Horde and rendered it dormant. Process Lead The leader, or Prime Eternal can turn himself as the Blue Flame, in which the Eternals penetrate. Conditions The Eternals must enough, at least seven for the Uni-Mind to form. Ikaris once tried to perform an Uni-Mind with five other Eternals along with the Deviants Reject and Karkas (in order to have enough members), in vain (possibly due to a lack of participants). The Uni-Mind was later achieved by joining up mutated humans (the Avengers) and Asgardian Thor to the Blue Flame. However Sprite, along with four other Eternals, were able to form a Uni-Mind, and another one with only Zuras and Ajak. It was later confirmed that only three Eternals were needed for an Uni-Mind. Formation The Uni-Mind usually merge all Eternals into the Uni-Mind, while the Panhuman Uni-Mind left the bodies back, brain-dead (slowly killing them), and its leader Varua apart from it. Half-way, all Brethren were included physically to their Uni-Mind save for Thane Ector, his Fool and the Eternal Sersi, the leaders and holders of that merger. Zuras' modern Uni-Minds was created with him turning into the Blue Flame from the top of a tower, who turned the flame into a beam. It is impossible for someone to be part to more than one Uni-Mind at a time, including a Gann Josin, thus making fragile a Uni-Mind formed including someone included in a Gann Josin. Dissolution and Aftermaths It is stated that the Uni-Mind is a dangerous experience. If a member of the Uni-Mind fell, then all other participants follow him, leading to the destruction of the Uni-Mind. A sufficient bolt of energy can dissolve the Uni-Mind and expel its members. The destruction of the tower used to create some of the Uni-Mind caused its return and dissolution. The ones to lead, to hold, the Uni-Mind can be affected by that strain. The Brethren Thane Ector and his Fool even died from it. If targeted, the leader, core of the Uni-Mind, can take the damage for himself, protecting the other participants. Purpose Those processes were used often for demonstrate more powers, use an energy form to approach and study other beings, , or save a species by merging it into a single individual, making of him a powerful being. The Eternals also used it in order to elect their leader Zuras. It was postulated that the Uni-Mind's purpose was to wash away the anxieties and fears of the Eternals regarding the overweight of experience on their souls, given that their immortal bodies were grafted to human-templated consciousness. Not proceeding to Uni-Mind would led to the Madh Wy'ry. The Uni-Mind is generally used as a means to defeat something a group could not. According to Varua's insight, the Celestials are Uni-Minds of entire planets clad in armor, leading her to create the Panhuman Uni-Mind, for it to be put into an armor as the Celestial Terran. It is unknown if that is true, though Makkari expressed doubt and Legba hinted it wasn't true. Cross-Species Uni-Minds Humans were allowed to merge in the Eternals' Uni-Mind safe. Other species, such as the Brethren, are able to form their Uni-Mind, but it is forbidden for the Eternals to participate to such cross-species Uni-Mind, as it could hasten the breakdown of their mental disciplines. While stated to be rare, the Gann Josin between human and Eternal weren't seemingly problematic either. Ikaris once tried to perform an Uni-Mind with five other Eternals along with the Deviants Reject and Karkas, in vain (possibly due to a lack of participants). Ghaur, using Varua, was able to form an Uni-Mind by converting human Varua and Captain America, Inhuman Crystal, Eternal Sersi and Olympian Hercules into the Blue Flame. That Uni-Mind quickly absorbed Deviant Kro and Deviant/Eternal merged twin hybrid Tzabaoth. Varua's Panhuman Uni-Mind didn't absorbed the Eternals, which was interpreted by the Young Gods as their consciousness was "inhuman". Gann Josin The Eternals of Earth also practiced the Gann Josin, stated to be an intimate version of the Uni-Mind. Notes * Eternals Vol. 3 presented many inconsistencies and retcon cancelled since regarding many aspects of the Eternals, including the Uni-Mind. However, confirmed that an Uni-Mind could be created with only three Eternals. References Category:Uni-Minds & Over-Minds Category:Celestials Experiment Category:Eternal Experiment